


sink in the river the lessons I've learned

by mirrorless



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, First Meeting, Gen, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorless/pseuds/mirrorless
Summary: Kagami briefly scans the current, locates his target, allows himself a heartfelt exasperated grumble - and steps off his perch, plunging neatly into the water below.





	sink in the river the lessons I've learned

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic.

 

Madara-sama is _not_ going to like this.

Kagami rubs his forehead, as if that will ward off the certain coming headache brought on by the scene just up the river from his current observational perch in a densely leafed tree.

Little Nozomi - it's simplest to call her a "cousin", and currently five years of age... or maybe it's _six_ now - rushes again across the spring-swollen river over a convenient fallen tree trunk bridge, bringing her stick-sword to bear in time to block the attack from her opponent, a giggling, age-same kunoichi-in-training that Kagami would comfortably wager hails from the Uchihas' very favorite neighboring clan.

Stalemate achieved, the girls retreat to their respective banks, panting and grinning.

Nozomi raises her weapon again in friendly challenge, to which her supposedly Senju counterpart responds by brandishing her own stick in turn and declaring, loud enough to make Kagami wince slightly at the child's obliviousness to potential threats that could be lurking about their play area, "Last time, though - I _have_ to get back home!"

Kagami lets out a deep, inaudible sigh of relief as Nozomi nods in agreement and the girls position themselves for their final clash.

Now he doesn't have to... _intervene_ ; he'll just intercept Nozomi as she starts back to the Uchiha camp and report the findings of his patrol to their Head of Clan without any further-

There's a horrendous snap as the tenuous tree trunk bridge partially collapses on one side, sending Nozomi's playmate tumbling into the churning river.

She barely surfaces before being pulled under by the swift current.

"Moriko!"

Nozomi, though thankfully safe on the riverbank, cries out loud enough to alert every patrol in Fire Country as she races down the side of the river, desperately proffering her woefully inadequate branch-sword toward the imperiled Senju child even as the rushing water rapidly increases the distance between them.

_"Moriko!"_

Nozomi suddenly stumbles slightly, bringing her free hand up to irritably rub over her face, the single tomoe in her newly awakened Sharingan clearly visible to Kagami's own as the girl puts them to immediate use desperately sweeping the water for her friend, still considerately yelling at top volume to help direct any nearby adult Senju to her exact position.

Kagami briefly scans the current, locates his target, allows himself a heartfelt exasperated grumble - and steps off his perch, plunging neatly into the water below.

It's a simple plan - grab the waterlogged Moriko on his way down to the riverbed, use a burst of chakra to propel them from the sandy bottom back to the water's surface, toss the little Senju brat (alive and well with no need for her kin to investigate the incident further) back on her side of the river, then scoop up Nozomi and run like hell back to the Uchiha camp, so they can spend the rest of the day being lectured by their Head of Clan and anyone else the story leaks out to - and indeed, everything goes just _swimmingly_.

Right up until the point Kagami's left foot gets caught, and he finds himself firmly stuck at the bottom of the river.

He knows better than to panic, of course, that lesson learned long ago during one of Hikaku's more intense water-based "training" exercises, but it is _very concerning_ to realize that his ankle is now ensnared by some root, abandoned fish trap, or hungry river monster with an unknown number of Senju shinobi almost certainly approaching his incredibly vulnerable location.

Even using chakra to help keep himself oriented, the force of the river is rather greater than he'd anticipated, and absolutely _not helping_ things is Moriko, apparently yet to be taught about the perils of panic, doing her level best to kick Kagami's head off his shoulders as she thrashes in the Uchiha's hold as he does his damndest to keep the child's head above water.

Distantly cursing himself as one solid strike relieves him of too much of his precious limited supply of air, Kagami channels more chakra to his feet and steels himself against the damage he's about to do to his leg - there really isn't any other choice but to forcefully propel them out of the water - when he suddenly, strangely, finds he's able to breathe again.

The water surrounding the unlikely duo has diverted, the river flowing seemingly as normal in a wall _around_ them, leaving a large dry slice open from just behind where Kagami is trapped to the slope of the closest riverbank - where Senju Tobirama stands waiting, one silver eyebrow disappearing under his happuri as he takes in the farcical scene before him.

And just like that, Kagami again finds it difficult to draw breath.

The Senju heir moves too swiftly for normal sight - Kagami has a fraction of a second to register the weight of the whimpering child being removed from his grasp before an unyielding hand has his windpipe, mercilessly tearing him away from whatever entrapment had befallen him with agonizing force.

Kagami's cry of pain is cut short as the air is knocked from his lungs upon his back's impact with solid ground and Tobirama landing on his chest, kunai a mere hairsbreadth from the Uchiha's throat.

Screaming instincts aside, Kagami knows with absolute certainty it would be a _very bad_ idea to activate his Sharingan now, what with the Senju glaring contemplatively down at him like Kagami is some sort of pesky but unusual insect that he hasn't quite decided to squash.

_Yet._

A river rock whizzes through the air, Tobirama deftly halting its progress before it strikes his right temple, and a raspy little voice somewhere to Kagami's left cries out, _"Nozomi - no!"_

For all the mortal danger he's in, Kagami can't help but roll his eyes despairingly at the child's attempt to aid him.

With her precise aim and newly awakened Sharingan, his little cousin will be ready to take his soon- to-be-empty place in the ranks in no time.

" _Nozomi_..." he grits out just as Tobirama growls above him, " _Moriko_..."

They glare at each other for an instant before commanding in booming unison -

"GO HOME!"

Kagami _thinks_ he detects two sets of footsteps hurrying away through the underbrush in opposite directions, but the rush of the river and the pounding of his pulse in his ears may be throwing his hearing off a bit.

Theory proven when Tobirama suddenly pops him smartly across the face.

"I asked you _'Why?'_ , Uchiha."

"Ow - _why_ what?" Kagami snips, and the Senju blinks down at him as though he's being deliberately obtuse.

"You found them first," Tobirama says slowly, consideringly. "And yet..."

Ah.

_And yet._

Kagami sighs softly, absently trying to ignore the way the grass is tickling his ears.

"The disappearance or death of a Senju child so close to our shared border would fracture the... _ceasefire_ we've somehow managed to maintain since Tajima-sama's passing last month."

It's the truth, _part_ of it, and when Tobirama's eyes start to narrow Kagami rolls his own again and continues, aggravated, "They were just playing. Just for a moment being _children_ instead of enemy soldiers engaged in a battle of life or death..."

He squirms a bit under Tobirama's insistent weight and grimaces up at his captor.

"Your Head of Clan may squawk the loudest, but he's hardly the only person who's _beyond_ tired of the way things have been... the way things _are_."

The Senju second's face remains impassive for a long moment, before at last Tobirama sighs, allowing his kunai to finally fall away from Kagami's throat while muttering darkly, "This is going to give him _ideas_."

Kagami blinks, brain fogging a bit as all the considerable pain in his leg that he'd been ignoring in favor of focusing on the weapon poised to end his life comes surging back to the forefront.

"About... how you're straddling me?"

A soft, despairing noise sounds above him.

"About _peace_ , you imbecile."

"What's this about peace?"

Senju Hashirama peers down at the Uchiha from over his younger brother's shoulder with a smile that, to anyone other than a seasoned shinobi, might be mistaken as amiable; as it is, Kagami's guts and sphincters clench in unison as he unconsciously attempts to shrink further down into the tall grass and hide amongst the wildflowers while Tobirama offers a faithful, if monotone, accounting of the afternoon's events by the river as he finally shifts off of his unusual catch.

_"Oh!"_

The Senju Head beams down at Kagami with a great deal more sincere joviality.

"That, ah -" he almost sheepishly runs a hand back though his long, luxurious hair, "would seem to contrast with what little Moriko breathlessly reported. Just a bit."

Hashirama's eyes slowly turn to the far bank before he addresses his brother with suspicious levity.

"You allowed the Uchiha child to flee?"

Tobirama merely grunts, crossing his arms over his chest as he moves to join his brother in looming over the fallen enemy shinobi.

"Hm. Now then, what about..." Hashirama pauses as he gestures down at the lump in the grass.

"Kagami." Kagami supplies, hating the pitch at which his name crawls out of his throat.

" _Kagami!_ Well brother, I know he's technically trespassing on our land - "

 _"Involuntarily,"_ Kagami points out, whisper soft.

"But, given the circumstances, don't you think we should -"

"Just _go_ ," Tobirama groans, rubbing two fingers across his forehead just beneath his happuri, and Kagami sincerely attempts to comply - until his left leg collapses under him with a sharp bolt of agony when he tries to support the slightest weight on it, sending him toppling back over onto the ground.

Fine.

It's _fine_ , he'll just _crawl_ back across the river somehow; maybe he'll manage to miraculously make it back to the settlement before nightfall, or perhaps he'll get lucky and come across a relative kind enough to carry his bedraggled ass home -

"You're injured! Here, let me -" the Senju Head tries to reach out as Kagami scuttles backwards toward the river on his hands like a particularly awkward crab, but the gesture is stopped by Tobirama's own firm intervening arm.

" _No_ , brother."

Hashirama looks honestly appalled for a half second before the younger Senju continues, glaring over the water in the direction of the Uchiha camp, " _I_ will tend to his leg; _your_ attention should be focused on -"

"HASHIRAMA!"

Oh _fuck_ , it's -

Kagami's entirely unwelcome Clan Head lands dramatically on the opposite riverbank before the guttural bellow even cuts off, blazing Sharingan taking in the scene on the Senju side as he brings his gunbai to bear.

"Madara!" Hashirama sounds perfectly delighted. "Can you believe it? Another friendship blossoming between Senju and Uchiha children here along the riverside? One of your shinobi actively choosing to exercise _mercy_ during this precious period of respite? Surely the time has finally come for our clans to enter into peace accords!"

"My shinobi did _what_?" Madara growls, not yet sparing Kagami a glance away from his rival, though he does lower his weapon as he warily crosses the river.

The Senju Head happily babbles the news as Kagami, still in crab mode, seriously considers simply hurling himself back into the water; he'd lost his left sandal when Tobirama yanked him out, and he really _should_ go look for it -

 _"Be still,"_ Tobirama commands right in his ear, and the shock of the low murmured order actually stuns Kagami into obeying just long enough for strong arms to lift him from the ground.

"All your flailing is only causing further damage."

"Put that idiot down!" Madara snarls, attempting to lunge around Hashirama to presumably aid his kinsman.

"That _'idiot'_ ", Tobirama rumbles, coolly and as though he himself had not mere moments ago despairingly referred to Kagami as an _imbecile_ , "sustained significant injury saving the life of a Senju child. While you and my brother discuss the greater ramifications of that act, I intend to heal him enough that he can return to his clan under his own power - a process better suited to a less _tumultuous_ environment."

Madara gawps openly, Hashirama looks ecstatic at the gesture of further unity, and Kagami tries not to think about how solid Tobirama's arms feel supporting him.

"Nozomi was under the impression that she'd left you behind to be skinned alive or _worse_ ," Madara finally directs a huff at his subordinate with a slight shake of his head.

"She'll certainly be relieved to see you return... _intact_."

That's probably the most explicit permission that the Uchiha leader is going to grant to allow a Senju to temporarily abscond with one of his soldiers, and Tobirama takes it as such, turning himself and Kagami toward the trees as behind them Hashirama gushes, "Just imagine how happy the children would be to learn that their friendship is no longer forbidden!"

Madara's exasperated groan would be a lot funnier if Kagami hadn't just noticed three more Senju shinobi stealthily making their way through the forest toward the riverbank.

Goodwill, injured leg and other foolishness aside, he is still honor and duty-bound to serve his Head of Clan, which means _not_ being whisked away by a lean-muscled medic and leaving Madara to potentially need to defend himself alone against multiple opponents, including _Senju Hashirama_.

"Stop squirming," Tobirama says mildly, correctly guessing his patient's intent and ignoring the exaggerated sly wink that the armored kunoichi positioned in the pine tree they're passing under shoots them. "There are an equal number of Uchiha arriving across the river to defend your Clan Head if need be."

He pauses, managing to balance Kagami on _one arm_ for an instant as he removes something from his weapons pouch, and almost reluctantly concludes, "I don't believe it will be necessary."

There's a sudden bright burst of light and the world _blurs_ ; Kagami blinks around at the uninhabited field they've somehow arrived in, lurid spring green thoroughly mixed with the riotous colors of all manner of wildflowers, and he can feel heat rising in his face as Tobirama lowers him, gentle as an attentive lover, from damn near a _bridal carry_ down into the soft grass - then bites back a pained snarl as his ankle makes modest contact with the ground.

True to his word, the Senju folds neatly down beside him and hovers green-glowing hands over the now hideously bruised and rather alarmingly swollen limb.

"Thank you," Kagami manages sincerely after a few oddly peaceful moments pass and the pain has lessened significantly.

"I am responsible for the injury," Tobirama murmurs evenly, still focused on his work.

"Well," Kagami hesitantly admits, "in fairness, I hadn't actually thought of a better way out of my predicament than 'pull _really_ hard' by the time you'd arrived."

He laughs softly in recollection.

"Your _face_... I doubt you were expecting to happen upon such an absurd scene, Suiton-sama."

"No," Tobirama mutters in dust dry agreement, gently shifting Kagami's ankle a bit. "A child desperately shrieking deep in the forest does not normally encourage images of well-intentioned buffoonery."

But there is just a hint of amusement in the Senju's tone, the slightest upward turn of the corners of Tobirama's mouth as he continues his attentions, and so, overall, Kagami is content to count this day as one of several very unusual personal victories.

He lets his head fall back into the plush, cool grass, then stretches out to continue drying in the sun and watch the clouds roll by.


End file.
